Technologies relating to a robot that have communication with a human are well known in practice. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2012-239557 discloses the robot that changes a face expression, and also swings a head and ears as for a reaction when a part of a face displayed on a liquid crystal display device is petted by the human.